Johnny's Christmas
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Inquire within.  You see  a softer side to the human torch during the most wonderful time of the year.  there is a mystery.  Someone from Johnny's past returns but who is this man and what does it mean for our hero.
1. The little girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.

A/N: This Idea came to me while at work. One of my co-workers started to sing a Christmas song and I thought hey how cool would it be to write a Christmas story about the fantastic four. Also you get to see the sweet, softer side to Johnny Storm. And yes I know it's in the middle of July.

Chapter 1: A week before Christmas

The diner was small. All the patrons sat behind the counter, scared and shaking. All the patrons except one, a tiny little girl stood in a corner. The Fantastic four stood there watching because the police wouldn't let them in.

"This is ridiculous." Johnny said. "We are superheroes. We should be able to do something."

"Johnny, this is a hostage situation. There's nothing we can do."

"Then, why are we here?"

"In case things go wrong." Sue said. Suddenly, they heard shots fired. Johnny pushed Sue down in a protective hold. His memory went back to that day in high school. The day he lost his best friend.

_Flashback:_

_Johnny and his best friend, Mia were in the library working on a project. They heard shots fired in the hallway. Everybody started screaming and running out. Mia headed towards the door. Johnny pushed her down behind a bookshelf. A stray bullet went through the window and hit Mia. Johnny panicked._

_"Oh god." He took his jacket off and laid it under her head. He placed his hands over the wound. _

_"Johnny. Relax I'm gonna be fine."_

_"You were shot Mia. That's not good." _

_"Its nothing." _

_"Your losing a lot of blood." A few hours later, she knew something was up._

_"I'm not going to make it."_

_"Your going to be fine."_

_"No I'm not." After a long day of worry, they said a few things and then she was gone. Johnny couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Outside Sue was getting worried. The cops dragged Johnny out of the school. He seen Sue. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Johnny, thank god your ok." She said holding him tight. A police officier came up to her._

_"Ma'am. We need to talk to you?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your brother is not ok."_

_"What are you talking about? He's right here."_

_"We had to pull him out of the library. When we did, there was a girl underneath him. She was dead."_

_"My goodness. Who was it?"_

_"A…Mia Carter."_

_"Oh no. Not Mia. Anyone but her." _

_End Flashback_

As soon as he knew Sue was safe, he ran inside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he went through the door. There standing over half a dozen bodies stood the gunman. He turned on his heel when Johnny entered the diner. There was something familiar about him. Instead of shooting Johnny, he ran out the door and stole a cop car.

Johnny spotted the tiny little girl. She was crying. She had thin brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. Johnny searched the deceased's ids and wallets for a picture of the kid. Finally, he found one. He pulled the little girl's picture out of her father's wallet. He turned it around. It read 'Lucy Kellar age 3'. He could tell it was a recent picture. He turned to the girl.

"Are you Lucy?" She shook her tiny head of curls. Johnny sat down on one of the booths. "Man, now what do I do? I got a diner full of dead people and an orphaned little girl. C'mon Johnny think."

Lucy walked over to Johnny and touched his leg. He picked her up and walked to the door. She buried her face in his neck. Johnny looked at the diner one final time.

"There's nothing more for you here." He said and walked out.


	2. Outside the diner

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Lucy is mine.

Chapter 2: Outside the diner.

Sue, Reed, and Ben waited outside the diner for Johnny to come out. They seen the man steal the car. Then Sue saw him. He was walking slowly with his head down. Something that was very unusual for Johnny. She seen the little girl nestled in Johnny's arms. He walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" Sue asked looking at her little brother's grief stricken face.

"Total Massacre in there. No Survivors. Except this little tyke."

"Oh. Johnny." Sue hugged him. The police tried to take the little girl from Johnny but she wouldn't let go of him. They took him to the side.

"We need to take the girl to the orphanage. We already checked she has no family."

"So your going to stick her in an orphanage with strangers. No. No way."

"What are you saying?"

"I won't let you put her in an orphanage. It's Christmas time. She can stay with us."

"Alright fine. But after Christmas we need to take her."

"Fine." Sue watched as her little brother protected the little girl. He walked back over to the three. They stared at him in awe. "What?"

"I'm stunned." Ben said.

"That was the oddest thing I've ever seen." Reed said.

"That was the most…mature thing I've ever seen you do." Sue said smiling.

"I can't let her go to that place. Not now. After all, it is Christmas. And I feel drawn to her for some reason." Johnny said.

"I've never been so proud of you, as I am right now." Sue said hugging him. "Let's go home. All of us."


End file.
